My Heart Pounds
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: Hazel had been through so much in the last few days - she had learned a lot about Leo and his family and needed to talk to him. After one conversation, she realized that she is in love with him...and he is in love with her...please review! Spoiler for Mark of Athena!
1. Chapter 1

**AN. This story is from Hazel's POV, she is on my top five favorite characters in PJO, hope you like my story. SPOILER! SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MARK OF ATHENA!**

**Coffee.**

The ship took off. On the deck, my hair flew behind me as I thought about our time on the rock. The way he looked at me, the way we talked. We were so close; I almost let my lips touch his when I remembered that I am with Frank. Frank, he'll never forgive me. I just feel so different ever since I saw Leo's face appear on that piece of paper. He looked so much like Sammy. Ever since that moment on the rock, I realized that he is not Sammy, and yet...I feel something deep in my heart. And even though I now know that he is actually Sammy's great great grandson, I think I still care about him - Leo. I put my head in my hands and sighed. My emotions got the better of me when I found myself walking up to where Leo was steering the ship and sat down beside him. I put my head on his leg and just sat there. Frank was in his cabin, and I hoped that he will never learn of this moment.

I look into his eyes from where I'm sitting and lose myself in a mix between sobbing, mumbling, and sighing.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks, looking down at me concernedly. I like that he actually listens to me, it seems like he keeps more of an eye on me than any of the others.

"I don't know what to do, I feel so stupid, and no one will actually listen to me. Piper is too caught up trying to get somewhere in her relationship with Jason, Annabeth and Percy are too stressed, Jason doesn't even know me very well, and this would be a big step out of Frank's comfort zone" I say.

"Ah...you wanna talk?" asks Leo.

"If you don't want to, I guess I'm fine" I say wiping my nose.

"I'm fine, spit it out gold girl" says Leo.

A tiny grin appears on my face.

"Okay flame guy; I miss Sammy. I really like Frank but he isn't like Sammy or like..." I cut myself off before I can actually say you. I put my head in my hands and silently let tears flow from my eyes onto the floor.

"Or like who?" Leo smiles.

I look up at him, and think for a moment. "I think you already know the answer."

"Hazel, I don't know who Sammy is, but if you want, I can be him for you" Leo says and I feel the tears spilling from my eyes again.

It reminded me of when Sammy and I were sitting outside of school, and he took my hands in his and said "you know, I can be anyone you want me to be, I would do anything for you Hazel."

All I said was 'ditto" and we walked off because the school bell rang.

But before we had to leave for our different classes he said "I don't want you to be anyone but you, I like you exactly the way you are."

"Oh please don't cry, I don't know how to deal with that" says Leo.

I wipe the tears from my face and shut my eyes tight until all the tears have left my eyes.

"Sorry Leo, I'm just remembering something" I say.

"Don't be sorry, you are going through a tough time" Leo says.

He lets go of the wheel and sits down beside me, taking one of my hands. He pulls me to my feet.

"I didn't want you to miss the sun going down; it's almost as beautiful as..." I see that he cuts himself off and coughs awkwardly.

I grin, "almost as beautiful as what?"

He looks at me in the eye. "I think you already know the answer."

I laugh, "thank you Leo, you really are a good guy."

"Well, I don't know about that" Leo says smiling lightly.

"Then you're the only one" I whisper.

I look at the sky and gasp.

A reddish-brownish color makes an arc around a mix of purple and pink and orange. At the bottom of most of the clouds a dark purple color was making its way to the bottom of the sky, separated by a light orange. The beautiful range of colors makes me feel somewhat happy, in spite of all the feelings I'm having.

At the end of both sides of the sunset, there are blue colors that seem to be moving like the northern lights. I have seen the northern lights before, I moved to Alaska for crying out loud, but I had never seen them like this.

It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my entire life, and Leo said I was prettier.

The only thing I can say is one word.

"Oh."

Leo puts his arm around me, and only then I realize I'm shivering.

"I don't want you to get sick" he says.

"Thank you Leo" I say.

"You're welcome, gold girl."

We stand there with his arm around me until the sunset is gone. He looks into my eyes again and says, "I know one goat who I don't want to get into trouble with."

"Okay...I guess I'll see you later flame boy" I say as I walk down to the stairs and down to my cabin.

My heart pounds as I hear someone knock on my door.

I hear Leo's voice.

I feel relieved that it isn't Coach Hedge or Frank. I let Leo in.

"I almost forgot something" Leo says as he plaints a kiss right on my lips and wraps his arms around me. We just stand there, until I can barely keep my eyes open and Leo leaves me.

"I love you, gold girl" he whispers in my ear just before he leaves.

"I love you too" I say. He grins and walks up the stairs

I sink onto my bed and think about my feelings.

My heart pounds so fast, do I like Frank or do I like Leo?

I don't think about it long because in spite of all the confusion I'm feeling, I drift off to sleep. I don't wake myself up to change; I don't wake up to use the bathroom. I just let sleep overtake me so I can have a clear head tomorrow to know who I like, and who I should be with.

Leo or Frank? Leo or Frank? Leo or Frank?

Leo...Sammy...Frank...Leo...Sammy...Frank...Leo. Yes, Leo, I love Leo...

The end!

**AN. Okay, I really ship Lezel and I deeply believe that they'll get together. I am writing this because I have been thinking about it ever since I read the first page of Mark of Athena! Please review. I am going to put up another chapter, and this time its the same seen but from Leo's POV!**

**Coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am steering the ship; I have been steering for hours and my hands are getting numb. I'm thinking of Hazel, how she kissed me on my cheek when she brought me into her memory. I grin; a girl has never done anything like that to me. Hazel is great, she's different from every other girl I have ever met (of course, none of them actually talk to me, because of my looks).

I don't want to do anything stupid that might drive her away; Hazel is the best thing that has happened to me since... _ever_. I have a tough life. Sad but true. My mom was killed by Gaea; my nanny tried to bake me; Jason forgot about me because of Piper. Now, I like Piper and all, she's a good friend, but she kind of tries to drive me out of Jason's life. The list goes on forever, but I hope I can keep one bit of happiness, and that happiness is Hazel.

Gods, I wish Frank wasn't around. He is probably going to kill me if I even say Hazel's name.

Oh, here she is right now, look sharp Leo. Ah, what am I saying? I'm me; I don't look good even if I try.

She's crying. She comes over and sits, and then leans over – I start, thinking she's going to fall – but she just leans her head on my leg. She's crying so hard it sounds like she's in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking down at her.

"I don't know what to do, I feel so stupid, and no one will actually listen to me. Piper is too caught up trying to get somewhere in her relationship with Jason, Annabeth and Percy are too stressed, Jason doesn't even know me very well, and this would be a big step out of Frank's comfort zone." Hazel says. Oh no, she is really sad! What am I going to do? What am I going to say?

"Ah...wanna talk about it?" I ask. Oh gods, that was stupid, I am really bad at talking to girls. Gods!

"If you don't want to, I guess I'm fine," she says, wiping tears from her face.

"I'm fine, spit it out gold girl," I say. Spit it out? Gold girl? Gah, no wonder people don't listen to me.

Hazel smiles at me slightly. Whoa, did I do something right?

"Okay flame guy; I miss Sammy. I really like Frank but he isn't like Sammy or like..." Hazel cuts herself off before she can say something. I smile.

"Or like who?" I ask. My heart skips a beat. Is it... possible? Could she really like me too?

She looks at me, her eyes shining, her hair flying behind her as we fly over a valley. She pauses for a moment, then says, "I think you already know the answer."

"Hazel, I don't know who Sammy is, but if you want, I can be him for you," I say, hopeing it was the right thing. Tears fall from her cheeks and she puts her head in her arms and cries. Gosh! Why am I so stupid?

"Oh please don't cry, I don't know how to deal with that," I say. How am I supposed to help her? What can I do?

She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at me; our eyes lock together for a moment and she says, "Sorry Leo, I'm just remembering something."

"Don't be sorry, you are going through a tough time." I say. Is that the right thing? I hope so.

I look out at the sky and I have the best idea yet!

I stop steering and take her hand and pull her up. The sun is setting and I think this will make her happy. Girls like sunsets, don't they?

"I didn't want you to miss the sun going down; it's almost as beautiful as..." I cut myself off and cough. She is beautiful, but I don't want to go too far. I know that she loves Frank. Gods I hate him!

She grins, "Almost as beautiful as what?"

I look at her and whisper, "I think you already know the answer." Oh gods, I've gone too far.

She laughs sweetly. "Thank you Leo, you really are a good guy."

"Well, I don't know about that," I say smiling lightly. Is she flirting with me? Holly Hera, I need to stop thinking about that, she was crying a few seconds ago!

"Then you're the only one." she whispers. Yes! I think she likes me!

Hazel looks at the sky and gasps.

I knew she'd like this!

"Oh." she says quietly, looking at the sky in awe.

She looks cold, and I realize that she's shivering. I put my arm around her.

"I don't want you to get sick," I say.

"Thank you Leo." she says.

"You're welcome, gold girl."

We stand there with my arm around her until the sunset is gone. I look into her eyes again and say, "I know one goat who I don't want to get into trouble with." Coach Hedge _will_ kill us if we don't leave. I don't want Hazel to go, but I don't want to get her in trouble either.

"Okay...I guess I'll see you later flame boy." she says, wiggling out from under my arm. My heart beats fast. She walks down the stairs and closes her cabin door behind her.

I forgot something, I know I did. I need to go back and talk to her! Now!

"Festes, stop the ship for a second, I'll be back." I say. The Dragon nods his head and I plunge down the stairs and knock on her door.

"Hazel, may I come in?" I ask, after a few seconds of no answer. She must've thought I was Hedge or Frank.

Hazel opens her door.

"I almost forgot something," I say leaning in, pushing my lips together, and kiss her. When we break away, I wrap my arms around her and we stand there for a long time. I wish I could stay here with her, forever, but it's late, and I see that she is almost falling asleep, so I let go. She stands there, and just as I am about to leave I whisper, "I love you, gold girl." And right now I realized that I really, really, really do love her. I have been holding it in for weeks, ever since I saw her face, the only face that caught my eye when we landed the ship in new Rome; I needed to tell her that I love her.

I am madly in love with Hazel Levesque.

"I love you, too." Hazel says. I grin and leave. Once I'm on deck, I jump into the air and kick some rope over. I do a couple victory laps around the ship, and then go back to steering.

I pull out a wire from my pocket and make the shape of a diamond. I put it in my tool belt. Now, whenever Hazel and I are separated, I will always have a bit of her with me.

My heart pounds and I realize how dangerous this quest will be. I will keep Hazel safe through every thing.

I am going to spend every possible second I can with Hazel Levesque! No one can stop me, no one!

**AN. Yo, what do you think? I love these to together! They are my second favorite couple! Please, please, please (on my knees begging), please review!**

**Coffee.**


End file.
